Modern wireless communication systems may operate according to Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards such as the 802.11 standards for Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) and the 802.16 standards for Wireless Metropolitan Area Networks (WMANs). Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) is a wireless broadband technology based on the IEEE 802.16 standard of which IEEE 802.16-2004 and the 802.16e amendment are Physical (PHY) layer specifications. IEEE 802.16-2004 supports several multiple-antenna techniques including Alamouti Space-Time Coding (STC), Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) antenna systems, and Adaptive Antenna Systems (AAS).
Future wireless communication systems are expected to support multiple antenna techniques such as MIMO and spatial division multiple access (SDMA) modes of transmission, which allow spatial multiplexing of data streams from one or multiple users. The performance and complexity of such systems will strictly depend on the number of antennas used. There is a need, therefore, to develop highly efficient architectures for realization of different signal processing algorithms in MIMO-OFDM systems having a large number of antenna elements.